


Will You Marry Me?

by strangestolive



Series: Cute x3 [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestolive/pseuds/strangestolive
Summary: hit me up at totaltozier on tumblr!





	Will You Marry Me?

Richie stared at the boy sitting next to him. He and Eddie were sitting on their couch which sat in the middle of their living room. They had been watching a new movie that Eddie had been dying to see, something superhero related, but Richie couldn’t focus on the television, not when Eddie was the most beautiful person he knew.

“You’re staring, ‘Chee” Eddie said with a smile, eyes still locked on the TV.

Richie smiled at the nickname. “Can’t help myself, Eds. You’re too gorgeous.”

“Stop that!” Eddie said lazily. He lightly shoved Richie but the other boy held him tight in place. Richie laughed at the gesture. “You should take a photo, it’ll last longer.” Eddie teased.

Richie’s heart felt warm. Eddie’s banter lingering in the air between them. Eddie made Richie feel light, in a way that couldn’t be explained other than by love.

Richie had loved Eddie for as long as he could remember. Since they were naïve children riding their bikes through the streets of Derry without a care in the world. Since they moved into their first apartment straight after high school. Since Eddie first kissed him years ago. Since their souls were created Richie has loved Eddie and he knew Eddie had loved him too.

Which is why Richie has been carrying around a small black velvet box that held a thin gold ring inside since they graduated high school. Richie had known that they were too young to even get engaged when he had bought it but he knew that his love for Eddie would always be constant so he bought it anyway. He carried it with him always, waiting for the perfect moment to ask Eddie the important question. He knew the answer though, they’ve talked about it so many times. Now it was just Eddie waiting for him to ask.

Now felt like a really good time.

“You know what would last longer?” Richie asked as he detached himself from Eddie, untangling their limbs.

Eddie frowned at the loss of contact. “What would last longer?” He asked.

Richie removed himself from the couch and knelt before Eddie. He grabbed the smaller boy’s hands and held them lightly in his own.

“Eds, I love you so much,” Richie started. “I have loved you for years, more than I can even remember, in fact I don’t think there was ever a second that I did not love you. You are my everything, Eddie Spaghetti, and even though you say you hate it when I call you that, I know that you actually love it. I love that you call me ‘Chee because it makes my heart melt into goo. I love your soft hair, I love your brown eyes, I love your amazing smile, and even I love your fucking fanny pack collection.” Eddie laughed slightly at that one but didn’t interrupt. Richie took a deep breath before continuing. “You complete me, Eds. You’re my moon and my stars and the aliens that I just know are out there too. You probably know where I am going with this by now but I need you to know that my love for you will last longer than any picture ever could since my love for you is goddamn infinite.” Richie stared at Eddie who now had tears in his eyes. He nodded encouraging Richie to go on. Richie carefully pulled the small black box out of his pocket and opened it revealing the band inside. “Eddie Kaspbrak, would you please, for the love of god,  **will you marry me**?”

Eddie was speechless. He was overwhelmed by the happiness and joy he felt but mostly for the love that he felt for the boy in front of him. Richie was his everything. He loved him the most. He nodded his head so fast he could probably give himself whiplash.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes, Richie!” Eddie exclaimed.

“Thank fuck.” Richie sighed as he slipped the ring onto Eddie’s finger. He crashed his lips onto Eddie’s, kissing him as if Eddie’s lips were oxygen and Richie was desperate for air. Richie hadn’t noticed but there were tears falling from his eyes too.

“I love you so much” Eddie whispered between kisses. “I love you so fucking much.”

“God Eddie,” Richie said back. “I can’t get enough of you, but now I’ve got forever to try.”

Eddie loved the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at totaltozier on tumblr!


End file.
